La pizzería Fazbear
by kellyzelda1000
Summary: ¡Sean bienvenidos a la pizzería más divertida de todas! Disfruta de una deliciosa pizza mientras tus amigos Freddy, Bonnie y Chica cantan para ti; ¿te gustan los piratas? El capitán Foxy tiene historias sobre los siete mares que podrás escuchar, ¡no lo pienses más!
1. Chapter 1

— _¡Sean bienvenidos a la pizzería más divertida de todas! Disfruta de una deliciosa pizza mientras tus amigos Freddy, Bonnie y Chica cantan para ti; ¿te gustan los piratas? El capitán Foxy tiene historias sobre los siete mares que podrás escuchar, ¡no lo pienses más! _

Escuchaba en la radio la propaganda de esa pizzería, leí en el periódico que necesitan un nuevo guardia de seguridad nocturno. Pediré el trabajo, ¡ah! Lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Mike Schmidt, no tengo empleo, pareja, familia…. Nada, vivo en un departamento que esta medio cayéndose, que me fue heredado de mis padres

— no puedo esperar a ir a pedir el empleo

Dije, cambiándome de ropa rápidamente, unos jeans negros y una camiseta azul marino serán los adecuados, ¿no? Espero que no sean muy exigentes

Salí de mi casa, que quedaba a 4 cuadras de la pizzería, entre y vi una cosa extraña, casi no había nadie, las mesas estaban algo alejadas del escenario, los padres vigilaban a sus hijos, que estaban gritando alegres al ver a los 3 animatrónicos principales… ¿y Foxy?

Dirigí la mirada hacia la cueva del pirata (pirate cove), sus grandes cortinas moradas con estrellas estaban cerradas, me senté en una mesa cercana, esperando, pero nunca salió, que extraño

Al enfocar más la mirada, pude ver un letrero que decía: ''_¡lo sentimos! Fuera de servicio''_

¿Qué? Me estaba poniendo realmente nervioso, ¡no! Cálmate, posiblemente un niño derramo algo de beber y fallo… o algo así…

Espere un poco más, mientras terminaba el Show de los otros tres, Chica fue la primera en bajar y se acercó a mí

— ¿puedo tomar su orden?

Dijo, con una voz robótica pero con un toque… ¿amenazador? Un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espalda

— ¿eh? ¡Ah! Si… u-una pi-pizza peque-ña d-d-de jamón

— ¿algo de beber?

—…limonada

—… enseguida

Susurro, se dirigió a la cocina, Freddy y Bonnie juagan con los niños, pero volteaban a verme muy seguido.

A los 30 minutos regreso Chica con mi orden

—aquí tienes

Dejo mi pizza frente a mí y la limonada a un lado, susurre un pequeño ''gracias''

— por nada

Se alejó de mi mesa, mientras comía recorría con la mirada aquel lugar, era realmente espacioso. Al terminar, fui a la caja a pagar

— una pizza pequeña con un vaso de limonada, ¿no?

— s-si

Al pagar, le pregunte a la chica donde podría preguntar por el empleo, la chica se quedó pálida

— ¿e-enserio quieres el empleo?

Al asentir, me miro raro, pero después me dijo que se lo preguntara al guardia de seguridad diurno, que estaba al lado del escenario, cerca de la habitación de las partes para arreglar a los robots… o algo así

—d-disculpa, yo… am… quisiera saber dónde preguntar por el empleo de guardia nocturno

— ¿acaso no aprecias tu vida?

Me soltó de pronto, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, yo lo miraba confundido, ¡pues claro que sí!

— eh! Déjalo en paz

Me gire hacia donde provenía la voz, era el señor Fazbear, dueño de la pizzería

—así que quieres el trabajo, ¿no?

— ¡s-si señor!

— ¿podrías empezar hoy mismo?

Esa pregunta me pareció realmente extraña, pero ese pensamiento fue opacado por la alegría de conseguir trabajo nuevo

— ¡sí! Muchas gracias

— bien, quiero verte aquí a las 11:40, tu turno comienza a las 12:00 en punto, ¿entendido? Se puntual

— ¡gracias!

**11:30 p.m.**

Llegue 10 minutos antes, ¿será buena impresión? ¿O parecerá que estoy desesperado? No importa, ¡tengo empleo!

—ya llegaste, que puntual, bien, sígueme

Me guio hasta la parte trasera del local, donde estaba una pequeña oficina con una tableta, dos puertas con luz a cada lado.

—si tienes dudas, dímelas mañana, ¡oh! Ya casi es hora, me voy

Abandono el lugar rápidamente, tome asiento, aun no quería revisar nada hasta las doce

* * *

**12:00 a.m. (noche 1)**

Me sobresalte al escuchar el sonido de un teléfono, no conteste, un mensaje comenzó a sonar

_''Hola, ¿hola? Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Um, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tú. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como una cuestión de hecho. Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirle que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que a pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?_

Estaba realmente nervioso, la pizzería de noche era totalmente diferente que de día

_Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um, "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al descubrir que daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes. La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiadas y blanqueadas, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas. "_

Trague saliva al escuchar eso

_Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche, ¿pero se les echa la culpa? No. Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años, ¿y nunca tuve un baño? Probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche también. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños, tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿bien? Bueno._

Entiendo, los animatrónicos cobran vida en la noche, genial

_Así, acaba de ser conscientes, los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja en una especie de modo de itinerancia libre en la noche. Uh... Algo sobre que sus servos se bloquean si se desconectan durante demasiado tiempo. Uh, solían caminar durante el día también. Pero en ese entonces no era la mordedura del 87. Sí. Es increíble que el cuerpo humano puede vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿sabes?_

¿Los dejan libres en la noche? Entonces los animatrónicos SI cobran vida en la noche... ya han atacado a alguien en el 87, si, lo recuerdo

**1:00 a.m.**

_Uh, ahora para tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si te llegan a ver después de horas probablemente no logren reconocerte como una persona. Ellos lo más probable es que te verán como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, probablemente van a tratar de... meterte a la fuerza dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear. Um, ahora, eso no sería tan malo si los propios trajes no estuvieran llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos, especialmente alrededor del área facial. Así que, te podrías imaginar cómo tener la cabeza con fuerza presionada dentro de uno, lo que podría causar un poco de incomodidad... y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que probablemente verán la luz del día otra vez serían tus ojos y los dientes que saltan hacia fuera desde la parte frontal de la máscara, je._

Entiendo, soy un maldito endoesqueleto que deben meter a un estúpido traje…. Putos robots estúpidos… pero al menos mis dientes y mis ojos estarán libres…

_Sí… No te dicen estas cosas cuando te inscribes. Pero bueno, el primer día debe ser una brisa. Te hablo mañana. Uh, mira las cámaras, y no olvides cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Tienes que ahorrar energía. Bien, buenas noches."_

La llamada termino, no dejaba de ver las cámaras, asustado. La llamada había durado una hora y media, cosa que agradecía, ya que me sentía realmente solo.

— ¡mierda!

Grite al encender la luz y ver a Bonnie en la puerta izquierda, la cerré rápidamente, al girar a ver la puerta derecha, vi a Chica en la pequeña ventana, también cerré la puerta

**2:00 a.m.**

La cosa se había calmado un poco, Chica estaba en la cocina, o eso creía yo

—ok, tengo que mantener la calma

Hablaba conmigo mismo, tenía aun el 72% de batería, así que estaba tranquilo…. Dentro de lo que cabe…

Los robots habían vuelto a su lugar, Freddy ni siquiera se había movido… cuando era un poco más chico me encantaba venir a esta pizzería, siempre iba a ver a Foxy, es y sigue siendo mi favorito, pero aún no sé porque está fuera de servicio, ¿es posible que el fuera el que dio la ''mordida del 87? No, no lo creo

Por estar sumido en mis pensamientos no me fije que Chica estaba en la ventana, de nuevo

Escuche golpecitos, al girarme, la vi, solté un grito y cerré la puerta de la derecha y también la de la izquierda, ya que Bonnie también estaba en la puerta

— ¡putos animatrónicos!

64% de batería, abrí las puertas ya que se habían ido los dos, pase rápidamente de una cámara a otra, hasta que llegue a la ''Cam 1C'' donde estaba la ''Pirate Cove'', seguía cerrada, aunque claro, no creo que el deambule por la noche ya que estaba fuera de servicio

**3:00 a.m.**

No dejaba de encender las luces de los costados, al mirar por la ''Cam 5'', donde estaba Bonnie, mirando fijamente a la cámara, tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo, no puedo creer que esas cosas tengan tan excelente I.A. para pensar que yo soy un puto endoesqueleto, mis dedos casi no respondían y me dolía terriblemente el estómago por los nervios.

Apenas eran las 3 y ya tenía el 57% de batería, realmente me sentía mal

—quiero salir de aquí

Susurre, conteniendo las lágrimas de terror

Tragaba pesadamente, Bonnie seguía en el ''Backstage'' mirando la cámara, Chica estaba en su lugar junto con Freddy, miraba a Foxy, que no salía, llegue a la conclusión de que el no salía por la noche.

Cerré un poco los ojos, aun recordaba a Foxy, en sus mejores momentos, me encantaban sus historias, mucho más sus canciones, cuando salía de su Cueva y al primero que miraba siempre era a mí, cuando dirigía su vista a mí, sus hermosos ojos brillantes vigilándome…

—Foxy…

**4:00 a.m.**

Abrí los ojos de golpe…. ¿¡QUE!? No no no no no no no no no noononononononononoon…. Dime que no gemí su nombre…. ¡SOY SUBNORMAL!

Bueno, al menos nadie me escucho, o eso pensé antes de girarme a la puerta derecha y ver a Chica, con una extraña sonrisa en su pico…. No…

Cerré la puerta rápidamente, pero escuche una voz robótica y siniestra

—lo escuche

¡NO! No me digas que entienden de estas cosas…. Eso me pasa por gay

45% de batería, creo que lo lograría, me debatía entre regresar la noche siguiente o buscar otro empleo, pero descartaba esa idea, ya que era demasiado difícil conseguirlo, ahora sé porque conseguí este tan rápido y porque todos me miraban raro al decírselos, bueno, qué más da, me acostumbrare

**5: 00 a.m.**

35% de batería, espero poder conseguirlo, ya que no quería morir en la primera noche, sería muy… vergonzoso

En la ''Cam 6'' podía escuchar más ruido del normal

—mmmm….. Que estará pasando

Por un momento me imagine que Chica le estaba contando lo que escucho que dije a Bonnie, pero eso no era posible, ya que Bonnie estaba en su lugar…. Pero Freddy no….

— ¿Dónde están esos dos?

Chica estaba de pronto en la ''Cam 4A '' pero con una sonrisa, ahora más… ¿dulce? Mirando fijamente la cámara, ahora sí que me estaba asustando

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que ya eran las 5 de la mañana, ¡lo conseguiré!

Mientras celebraba internamente, miraba las cámaras y vigilaba las luces, parecía que todo estaba calmado, pero al encender la luz izquierda vi a Bonnie, cerré rápidamente la puerta, a la derecha también llego Chica a la puerta de la derecha, que también cerré

La batería bajaba rápidamente

— ¡váyanse ya!

Mire la batería, 25% restante, ¡no! Ni siquiera se movía

Mi vista se comenzó a nublar de nuevo, estaba temblando y no podía moverme, respiraba entrecortadamente, 12% de batería, estaba prácticamente muerto…

Un ruido me dejo en blanco, una grabación de niños gritando felizmente, anunciando la hora de abrir

**6:00 a.m. (yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh)**

Al salir, vi al dueño y al guardia diurno entrar a la pizzería, me miraron y, dejando de lado su trabajo, se acercaron a mi

— ¿Qué tal la noche?

Pregunto el dueño, quien me miraba sonriente, mientras el guardia diurno me miraba tristemente

—bien, ya me voy

Me aleje lo más rápido que pude de ese establecimiento, ante las miradas atónitas de los hombres detrás de mí, caminaba torpemente, casi me arrolla un coche, pero aun así no reaccionaba, seguía en shock.

Al llegar a mi casa me deje caer en el sillón, respiraba entrecortadamente, aun temblaba y tenía miedo, a los 5 minutos me quede dormido, a la espera de la segunda noche.

* * *

_**¡Hola queridos lectores antiguos y nuevos, sean bienvenidos a este gran proyecto que rondaba en mi loca cabecita desde que comencé a jugar este increíble juego indie, si aún no lo juegan, se los recomiendo encarecidamente**_

_**Actualización: cada 2 semanas (o antes)**_

_**Los quiero mucho, ¡gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

''_¡ring ring ring!'' _

—¡no!

Grite al levantarme de un salto, trataba de controlar mi respiración al notar que solo era un sueño

''_¡ring ring ring!''_

Tome mi celular de la mesa de café, que estaba frente al sillón

— ¿sí?

— _disculpa, ¿se encuentra…?_

—número equivocado

Colgué sin darle tiempo a decir algo, estaba realmente molesto producto del mal sueño que tuve, ¿Qué era? Realmente no importa

—estúpidos animatrónicos

Decía mientras me dirigía a la cocina a prepararme un café

—estúpido empleo

Suspire al terminarme mi taza, me dirigí al baño a bañarme, mientras me quitaba la ropa pensaba en los acontecimientos de mi primer noche en el trabajo, estaba realmente preocupado, ¿Qué va a pasar hoy?

—no, mejor no pienso en eso

Susurre al entrar a la regadera y mientras me lavaba el cabello cerré los ojos y los recuerdos de mi adolescencia llegaban a mi

—foxy…

Sonreí al recordar a mi zorro pirata favorito, ¿Qué pasaría si él tuviera conciencia? Talvez y algún día entrara a la ''pirate cove'' a visitarlo… y hacer algunas cosas… al bajar la mirada, pude observar que mi ''amigo'' había despertado…

—dime que no me acabo de excitar pensando en foxy…. ¡LA MADRE QUE M…!

Sacudí mi cabeza repetidas veces, alejando esas ideas pervertidas… pero nadie me está viendo…

Baje mi mano hasta tocar mi creciente erección

— ¡ah!

Aleje mi mano rápidamente, termine de bañarme y al salir a vestirme pude ver que el espejo estaba empañado, al limpiarlo me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente sonrojado

— estoy volviéndome loco, ¿¡ME IBA A MASTURBAR PENSANDO EN FOXY!?

Al secarme y vestirme me deje caer en el sillón, encendí la televisión para distraerme un rato, pues aún eran las 4 de la tarde, pero no había nada interesante, decidí poner las noticias mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Me tranquilizaba un poco, pero no del todo, ¿y si las cosas se ponían aún peores? No podría soportarlo, tenía miedo de que la batería se acabara o que no sea lo suficientemente rápido para cerrar alguna puerta… me dolía la cabeza

Al terminarme el cigarrillo encendí otro, no era mucho de fumar, claro, pero ahora que estoy en esta situación tan…extraña, lo veo necesario

— ¡mierda!

Grite al escuchar el timbre, ya que me había sacado un buen susto, me dirigí a la puerta, al abrirla me encontré a mi ex novia

—…hola, Mike

— ¿Qué quieres?

Note como se estremecía

—… p-perdóname si te interrumpo… pero quería saber… ¿por-porque aceptaste ese empleo en esa pizzería?

Un escalofrió me recorrió entero, aunque seguía manteniendo el ceño fruncido

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—no pienses que te espió, es solo que mi tío es muy amigo del dueño de esa pizzería y pues… me ha dicho que un tal Mike Schmidt ha solicitado el empleo

—bueno, ¿y eso a ti en que te afecta?

— ¡me preocupo por ti!

Me grito de repente, sorprendiéndome, me coloque a un lado de la puerta para que pasara, se sentó en el sillón, me senté frente a ella, en otro sillón más pequeño

—mira Mike, sé que no terminamos bien, pero eso no significa que trate de que entres en razón, ¿acaso sabes que cosas suceden en ese establecimiento?

Estaba acorralándome pero no le diría lo que eh pasado, quien sabe que haga está loca

—solo sé que la pizzería es muy tenebrosa por la noche, como cualquier otro lugar. No sé porque te empeñas en seguir manteniendo contacto conmigo, si la que termino con nuestra relación fuiste tú

—no cambies de tem…

—te estoy echando de mi casa, anda, no quiero volver a verte

Se puso de pie rápidamente, se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se giró y me grito

— ¡aun te amo!  
— pues supongo que se te olvido el día que me engañaste

Seguido de eso, escuche un portazo

**11:35 p.m**

Ya había llegado a la estúpida pizzería, antes de entrar me encontré con el guardia diurno

— ¡eh! Hola, Mike

—hola…

Pase hasta estar frente al ''show stage'' donde estaban los tres animatrónicos principales

—estúpidos animatrónicos, ¿¡no ven que no soy un puto endoesqueleto!?

Me movía de un lado para otro, haciendo caras

— ¡un endoesqueleto no hace estos gestos!

Por un momento creí ver que las orejas de Bonnie bajaban, pero no le di importancia, me di la vuelta y me encontré con la ''pirate cove'', al dirigirme hasta ahí, abrí la cortina morada y observe a Foxy en mal estado

— oh, Foxy, ¿Por qué estas así?

Entre y cerré la cortina, mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, tanque que me hacía daño

_¿Qué? No puedo estar enamorándome de un animatrónico_

Al pensar eso, la alarma de mi celular comenzó a sonar, marcando las 12

* * *

**12:00 a.m. (noche 2)**

Escuche el sonido del teléfono, como la noche anterior, de nuevo un mensaje se reprodujo

_''¿H- Hola? ¿Hola? Bueno, si estás escuchando esto, entonces lograste pasar al segundo día, eh, ¡felicidades! Uh, no quiero hablar mucho esta vez, ya que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Uh, así que podría ser una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo, sólo para asegurarse de que todo el mundo está en su lugar, ya sabes._

Tome la tableta y revisaba las cámaras, tal y como había dicho, aunque aún no se movía nadie

_Uh... Curiosamente, el propio Freddy no sale del escenario muy a menudo. He oído que se hace mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, bueno, supongo que es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿no? También quiero hacer hincapié en la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en sus vistas de cámara, y esos puntos ciegos resultan ser justo delante de tus puertas. Así que si-si no puedes encontrar algo o alguien en las cámaras, asegúrate de revisar las luces de la puerta. Uh, es posible que sólo tengas unos segundos para reaccionar... Uh, no es que estarías en peligro, por supuesto. No quiero decir eso._

_Uh, también, uh, también mira la cortina de la zona de la Ensenada del Pirata de vez en cuando. El personaje de allí parece el único que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas durante largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, ¡estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo control! Uh, ¡te hablo pronto!"_

**1:00 a.m.**

— ¡También viene Foxy!

Susurre asustado, abrí la cámara ''1C'' y pude escuchar la música característica de Foxy, la cortina estaba un poco abierta

Baje la tableta y encendí las luces de las puertas, y Chica y Bonnie estaban en las respectivas puertas, las cerré rápidamente

—necesito calmarme, ¡cálmate ya Mike!

Me daba bofetadas mentalmente, pero, ¡coño! Foxy también viene, aunque este en tan mal estado

—¡NO!

Grite al ver la cámara ''1C'' y ver que Foxy se asomaba por una pequeña abertura de la cortina

Me quede en blanco por unos segundos, tiempo de sobra para que Bonnie llegara, aunque logre reaccionar y cerrar la puerta a tiempo

_Tengo que calmarme_

Respiraba dificultosamente, mi vista se nublaba, ¿acaso lloraría de miedo? No, claro que no

Revisaba las cámaras lo más rápido que podía, Chica estaba en la cocina haciendo ruido, Freddy ni se movía, Bonnie estaba en la cámara ''2B'' mirando fijamente la cámara

**2:00 a.m.**

Al ver la cámara ''1C'' la cortina estaba totalmente abierta, con el cartel que ahora decía ''ITS ME!'' cambie rápidamente a la cámara ''2A'' donde vi como Foxy corría hasta la oficina

—¡!

En menos de un segundo baje la puerta, escuchaba que tocaban la puerta, ¡No es posible!

— ¿¡COMO PASO ESO!?

Grite, cubriéndome la boca al instante, no debía de hacer ruido

Ahora sí que me había asustado, creía que no lo lograría, sentía como me desvanecía, ¡no! Todo se volvía oscuro

**Foxy**

_Nunca me aceptan_

— ¡Foxy!

_Ninguno de ellos_

— ¡Foxy! Soy yo, Chica

_Siempre solo_

— ¡Foxy!

— ¡yar! Marinera de agua dulce, no se le debe gritar al capitán

— perdone, capitán, pero Freddy quiere hablar contigo

Mientras se iba, me preguntaba para que me querría ese oso maloliente, al fin y al cabo, ninguno de ellos me hablaba, salvo Chica, _siempre solo_

Al asomarme un poco, la lucecita roja de la cámara estaba apagada, lo que significaba que el nuevo guardia estaba revisando otra, cosa rara

Ese nuevo guardia… es raro, se pone rojo cuando me ve, creo que tiene fiebre o algo (xD)

Llegue al escenario, donde estaban Bonnie, Freddy y Chica, todos en sus respectivos lugares, me ponía nervioso aquí, ya que nunca había estado en este lugar, o si se encendía una cámara

—Foxy, que alegría verte

—ve al grano, grumete

— ¡más respeto! Te recuerdo que el líder soy yo. Bien, ¿tienes algo que ver con el nuevo guardia?

Ladee mi cabeza un poco, mientras me rascaba la cabeza con la punta de mi garfio

— ¿a qué te refieres, marinero?

— dímelo tú, capitán. El nuevo guardia muestra sentimientos hacia ti

Deje de moverme, incluso de pensar

—Freddy, ¿recuerdas que son los sentimientos?

Le pregunto Bonnie, quien había bajado las orejas

—… solo un poco

— ¡yar! Que mentiras, me voy antes de que revise esta cámara

Me gire y corrí de ese lugar, al llegar a mi cueva me deje caer, sosteniéndome la cabeza y bajando las orejas, ¿Qué son los sentimientos? Dolor, tristeza, arrepentimiento, dolor, sufrimiento, amargura, dolor, dolor y dolor...

_Ayúdenme_

**3:00 a.m.**

**Mike**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, había pasado media hora, milagrosamente seguía vivo, revise las cámaras, todos estaban en su lugar, incluso Foxy

— ¿Qué paso?

Al ver la cámara ''2B'' el cartel que estaba ahí mostraba la cara de Freddy, pero en color amarillo, y una risa de una niña pequeña, me asuste bastante, al bajar la tableta, estaba un traje de Freddy dorado frente a mí, solté un grito terrible y volví a ver la tableta, a los 5 segundos después la baje y ya no estaba

—basta

Susurre, escondiendo mi cabeza en mis brazos, apoyado en la mesa, mi corazón iba a mil, mi respiración igual, estaba temblando como en invierno, solo que en esta ocasión era diferente

—déjate de tonterías, Mike, necesitas el empleo

Me repetía a mí mismo mientras revisaba las cámaras

**4:00 a.m.**

Las cuatro al fin, tenía 35% de batería, así que está bien, creo

—gaste más batería que ayer

Mencione frunciendo el ceño y chasqueando la lengua, espero poder lograrlo

Logre tranquilizarme un poco, después de la visita de Foxy y de esa cosa que nunca había visto, Bonnie y Chica seguían viniendo, aunque no tanto como ayer

Definitivamente era la pero noche de mi vida, y apenas era la segunda noche en esta horrible pizzería, que rabia

Vamos, piensa en algo bueno, foxy, foxy o foxy…. ¡no! Es igual a ellos, te quiere matar

—me enamore de un jodido robot asesino de guardias nocturnos, que bien, mis padres estarán orgullosos

— ¡lo sabía! ¡Te enamoraste del capitán!

Un escalofrió me recorrió entero, me gire rápidamente a mi derecha, donde estaba Chica, mirándome tiernamente con sus ojos rosados llenos de brillo, le cerré la puerta en la cara

—cerrarle la puerta en la cara no evitara que olvidemos lo que dijiste, jejeje

Al girarme a mi izquierda vi a Bonnie con una sonrisa burlona, también cerré la puerta

Ahora sí que estaba asustado, esas cosas también tenían mente propia y la batería se acababa rápidamente

**5:00 a.m.**

15% de batería, estoy acabado, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Quién me extrañaría?

—nadie, claro

Bueno, talvez mi ex, solo una semana, o menos

¿Me extrañaría alguien más? Talvez mi vecino, quien ya no tendrá a quien criticar, o mi jefe, quien tendrá que contratar a otro imbécil, no lo se

Abrí las puertas tras comprobar que Chica y Bonnie se habían largado

_No creo que le digan a Foxy… _

Espero, sinceramente, que no lo mencionen. 10% de batería, definitivamente estaba acabado

Estaba muy tenso, respiraba dificultosamente, no revisaba ni siquiera las cámaras, talvez y le daría tiempo a Foxy a atacarme, o a Chica o Bonnie, o que se terminara la batería y viniera Freddy, había tantas posibilidades

Sé que sonare masoquista, pero si muero hoy, preferiría que me matara Foxy, pero, suponiendo que entre todos me meterán en un traje, mi sueño se frustra un poco

Escuche pasos por la puerta izquierda, Foxy seguro, cerré la puerta, escuche los toques de puerta y repentinamente, me quede sin batería

Las luces se apagaron, y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver unos ojos brillantes color ámbar

—Foxy….

Las palabras del tipo del teléfono resonaron en mi mente

_"...Uh... Curiosamente, el propio Freddy no sale de su zona muy a menudo. He oído que se hace mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, bueno, supongo que es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿no? "_

Escuche la melodía del Toreador Marzo, de la obra Carmen, luego, los ojos de Foxy se desvanecieron para dar paso al rostro iluminado de Freddy, es todo, estoy acaba….

**6:00 a.m. (yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh)**

Las luces volvieron, los animatrónicos regresaron a sus puestos, respire profundamente, me levante tambaleante, pase hasta la puerta principal, donde ya estaban el dueño y el guardia diurno, a quienes solo salude con un movimiento de cabeza

Camine sin rumbo, hasta toparme con mi casa, entre y me deje caer en el sillón, encendí un cigarrillo y me dispuse a terminármelo, la tercera noche será un show, lo presiento y no me gusta para nada

**Ajam: gracias :3**

**NMLS: claro que sí, gracias por tu review**

**Danny: claro que cuenta! Muchas gracias**

**Silence Ana: muchas gracias, claro que seré puntual **

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: ¡no es posible! Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, de verdad, no puedo creer que una gran escritora como tu lea una de mis historias (por cierto me encanta tu fic de mi bella pirata y la continuación es hermosísima)**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Actualización: lunes, 9 de marzo del 2015**

**recuerden que los quiero mucho **


	3. Chapter 3

''_¡ding dong!''_

Escuche el timbre de la casa, me levante con pereza ya que no había dormido nada

— ¡ya voy!

Grite al escuchar que tocaban con más insistencia, al abrir la puerta me encontré con mi ex

— ¿Qué quieres?

— oh, ¿así es como me recibes?

— sí, ve al grano. Tengo que salir

Note como se ponía nerviosa, movía sus manos con ciertos temblores

—s-siento de ve-verdad ser tan… insistente. Pero me preocupo mucho por ti. Mira, sé que necesitas ese trabajo, pero no puedes seguir ahí, te conseguiré uno mejor, hablare con mi padre, enserio

— deja de insistir. Sabes que me importa una mierda si te intereso o no…

— ¡claro! Solo porque ya tienes a otra, ¡no es verdad!

—eso no te interesa….

Aunque…. La verdad no había pensado en nada relacionado a tener pareja o algo pare…. ¡no! No pensare en Foxy… ¿Por qué si quiera lo he nombrado? ¡No! Yo no siento nada por esos estúpidos animatrónicos

—_no, ni siquiera por Foxy…_

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Mordí mi labio inferior, ya que si darme cuenta hable de Foxy

—nada, largo. Vete de mi casa

— ¡así que eso era! ¿Cómo es posible que te guste tal… cosa?

—no se de que estas hablando. Y si vas a empezar con tus estúpidos e injustificados celos será mejor que te largues

Soltó un par de lágrimas y salió hecha una fiera

Solté un suspiro y me dirigí al baño. Al entrar comencé a quitarme la ropa, me mire al espejo y me sorprendió lo pálido que estaba, delgado y con unas ojeras enormes y oscuras

—esto no puede empeorar

Dije despeinándome, aunque claro, ya casi ni me peinaba. Me gusta verme despeinado. Me veo más varonil. Reí ante mi pensamiento y entré a bañarme.

Al salir me puse una toalla en la cintura mientras que con otra me secaba el pelo. Termine de secarme y me vestí, mire el reloj. Eran las 9:57 p.m. un escalofrió me recorrió entero. De nuevo tendría que estar en esa horrible pizzería.

Entre a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, podría despertar antes de las 11.

* * *

**11:50 p.m.**

— ¡NO!

Grite al ver la hora, se me hacía muy tarde, me levante y salí lo más rápido que pude. Ni siquiera se si cerré bien la puerta.

Llegue en menos de 10 minutos, mi respiración era muy agitada, me puse de rodillas para recuperar aire

—llegas un poco tarde, Mike. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—n-no… s-s-s-olamente *cof cof* m-me qu-quede do-dor-mido

El jefe me ayudo a levantarme, mientras el otro guardia se reía a carcajadas, al recuperar un poco la voz lo mire mal

— tsk, vamos, no me veas así. Suerte

Dijo al salir junto con el jefe, me dirigí a la oficina. Antes de llegar escuche la música de la ''Pirate cove''. Corrí rápidamente a la oficina, listo, eran las 12

**12:00 a.m. (noche 3)**

El sonido del teléfono me saco de mis pensamientos

_''Hola, ¿hola? Eh, ¡lo estás haciendo muy bien! La mayoría de las personas no duran tanto tiempo. Quiero decir, ya sabes, por lo general pasan a ser otras cosas ahora. No estoy insinuando que murieron. E-e-eso no es lo que quise decir. Uh, de todos modos será mejor que no ocupe demasiado de tu tiempo. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse reales esta noche._

— este tipo no sabe ocultar cosas…

_Uh... Oye, escucha, se me ocurrió una idea: si quedas atrapado y quieres evitar ser embutido en un traje de Freddy, uhh, ¡trata de hacerte el muerto! Ya sabes, ir cojeando. Luego está la posibilidad de que, uh, tal vez van a pensar que eres un traje vacío en su lugar. Por otra parte, si ellos piensan que eres un traje vacío, podrían tratar de... meter un esqueleto de metal dentro de ti. Me pregunto cómo funcionaría. Siiii, no importa, tacha eso. Es mejor no quedar atrapado._

Al imaginarme que los animatrónicos meterían un endoesqueleto dentro de mi…. Si, será mejor que muera primero

_Um... Ok, te dejo. Nos vemos en el otro lado."_

Bien, las cosas se ponen serias este día, tengo que concentrarme

Justo al abrir la cámara, vi que ni Bonnie ni Chica estaban

—será una laaaaaarga noche

**1:00 a.m.**

Cerré la puerta izquierda al ver a Bonnie. Chica se había quedado en la cocina, podía escuchar que tiraban varias cosas

— ¿se estará preparando unos cupcakes?

Solté de pronto. Revise la cámara del ''Backstage'' donde estaba Bonnie, que rápido. Solté un pequeño suspiro.

**Chica**

— ¡que ricos!

Grite al probar los cupcakes que me dejo la chica de la cocina, era muy buena cocinando, pero no tanto como yo

—oye, ¿no deberíamos ''vestir'' al endoesqueleto raro?

Dijo una voz tímida a mi espalda, al girarme pude ver a Golden Freddy, o como yo lo llamaba, Golden

— ¡vamos! Todos sabemos que es un jodido guardia nocturno. Lo que me queda en duda es porque Freddy nos dijo que no lo matáramos. ¡Solo lo asustaremos!

— sí, lo escuche. Pero yo tampoco lo entiendo

Suspire con enfado, ese Freddy siempre tan callado… pero no tanto como Foxy. Me entristece ver cómo ni Bonnie ni Freddy hablan con Foxy. Sé que ellos piensan que él fue quien dio la mordida en el '87. Pero el sostiene que fue Mangle. Yo le creo, es mi amigo y le creo. Además, creo que está a punto de enamorarse de cierto guardia… ¡!

— ¿en qué piensas Chica?

— ¡oh! Nada, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego

**2:00 a.m.**

**Mike**

Nadie me estaba dando problemas…. ¡me olvide d…!

— ¡ah!

Grite al escuchar pasos corriendo, puse la cámara ''1C'' y vi el cartel de ''ITS ME!'' cambie rápidamente a la cámara ''2A'' donde vi como Foxy corría hasta la oficina

— ¡no de nuevo!

Pero esta vez no pude cerrar la puerta a tiempo. La puerta se cerró, sí. Pero con Foxy dentro

Me quede en completo shock. Foxy se acercaba mucho, demasiado diría yo

— ¡yar! Al fin te tengo, marinero

Me mordí el labio inferior para evitar gritar, no me movería, no me movería

— ya sabemos que no eres un endoesqueleto, no es necesaria esa táctica, grumete

Dijo soltando una risita, yo aún no podía ni hablar. Se me acercó un poco más, mirándome con sus brillantes ojos ámbar

—te ves mal, ¿estás bien, marinero?

Acercó su garfio a mi mejilla, al sentir su frio filo la piel se me erizo, deje soltar un gemido y me aleje lo más que pude. La sonrisa de Foxy se agrando

— qué lindo eres sonrojado

¿¡Qué!?

— ¡no! Las cámaras

Grite al abrir la cámara y comprobar que ni Freddy estaba en el escenario, estaba en la cocina, lo sé porque escuchaba la misma música que escuche ayer, Chica estaba muy cerca y Bonnie seguía en el ''Backstage''. Suspire al comprobar que Foxy se había ido

**3: 00 a.m.**

**Foxy**

¡Soy imbécil! Sabía que si me acercaba a él me tendría miedo o ni siquiera me tomaría en cuenta… ¡pero qué más da! Si de todas formas se ira o lo mataran como a los demás… aunque… no es como si el me importara… aunque es lindo…. ¡No! No debo confiar en nadie.

— ¡Foxy! ¡Sal de tu cueva!

Escuche la voz de Chica, asome la cabeza levantando un poco la cortina morada

— ¿Qué pasa linda sirena?

Observe como sus mejillas manchadas de salsa de pizza se sonrojaban

— bueno, Freddy quiere hablar contigo

Fruncí el ceño, primero el guardia ese pasa de mí en mi cara y ahora ese estúpido grumete quiere sermonearme. Seguramente porque se enteró de que me quede en la oficina un rato

Me dirigí junto con Chica al escenario, no estaba nadie. Me senté en el piso, mientras que Chica esperaba de pie pacientemente. Al cabo de unos minutos, llego Freddy

—Bonnie lo está distrayendo, no se va de la puerta izquierda

Dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada, me preocupe un pequeño instante. Pero supe como disimularlo

— ¡yar!, apenas la tercera noche y ya lo vas a asesinar, que aburrido

— te equivocas, capitán. Mi intención no es asesinarlo (_ganas no me faltan…) *cof cof*_. Mis intenciones son, aunque no me creas, solamente asustarlo.

— ¡es verdad! Lo puedo jurar

Dijo alegremente Chica. Solté un suspiro de alivio

—bueno, veo que te gusta la idea. Solo era para decirte eso, si quieres ya puedes irte

Baje las orejas al escuchar eso, pero me repuse de inmediato

—bien marineros de agua dulce, me voy

— ¡no! Si quieres quedarte… hace tiempo que… no hablamos

Me dijo Freddy, quien se había quedado mirándome, ¡no! Seguro vio mis orejas…

— no, prefiero quedarme en mi cueva. Hasta nunca, grumete

— ¿hasta nunca? P…

No le dio tiempo de hablar, ya que corrí tan rápido que en un segundo llegue a mi cueva, me deje caer. Me recosté en la pared, abrazando mis rodillas de frio metal y me cubrí la cara con mi cola esponjosa, al menos eso lo tenía completo

¿Por qué todos me culpan de la mordida? Fue Mangle, aunque no la culpo. Ese tipo era igual a nuestro asesino… o al menos eso creía en ese momento.

**4:00 a.m.**

**Mike**

— ¡eres un conejo de mierda!

Gritaba al ver que Bonnie se iba al fin. ¡Tardo casi media hora! Me había gastado toda la batería. Quedaba solo 28%, los animatrónicos estaban demasiado agresivos, sin contar que Bonnie me gasto casi toda la batería

—no, de esta no salgo vivo.

Me repetía una y otra vez. No le daba importancia, digo, no es como si el mundo se detuviera solo porque alguien muere, mucho menos por mí.

Al abrir la cámara de la ''Pirate Cove'' pude observar que la cortina estaba completamente cerrada, me preocupe demasiado. ¿Será que se molestó porque lo ignore?

— soy imbécil

Dije suspirando. Mientras revisaba las cámaras y encendía las luces, el sueño me ganaba, no por aburrimiento, sino porque no había dormido nada en casi dos días, los parpados me pesaban, pero cada que venía Bonnie o Chica reaccionaba. Freddy seguía en la cocina. Foxy ni siquiera salía de su cueva

—definitivamente soy imbécil

¿Debería de ir a disculparme?

¡No! Definitivamente no. Talvez mañana, cuando llegue. Por ahora es peligroso salir, sobretodo en esta noche. Joder, no me quiero imaginar cómo será mañana

Revise las cámaras nuevamente, con miedo de que la batería se terminara.

— ¡vete a la mierda Bonnie!

Grite al cerrar la puerta izquierda. Tenía solo 13% de batería

**5:00 a.m.**

—mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda

Repetía mientras bajaba la tableta de las cámaras para no gastar más batería. Me dolía mucho el estómago de los nervios y las manos me sudaban. Mientras trataba de respirar normalmente revisaba las luces de las puertas. A la derecha estaba Chica

— ¡hola!

Escuche su robótica voz, cerré la puerta.

— ¡hey! Quiero preguntarte algo. No te matare

Tras dudar un momento, vi que la batería estaba ya al 9%. Abrí la puerta

— ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar al capitán?

Abrí los ojos de golpe junto con la boca, se nota que es muy directa

— …¿e-eh?

— ¡oh! No lo has considerado, ¿no? Bueno, te ayudare si quieres. De todos modos, ¡no tengo ningún problema!

— Chica, agradezco tú… ayuda, pero creo que te equivocas. Yo no siento nada por ningún… ''capitán''

— ¡me refiero a Foxy!

Un sonrojo escapo de mis mejillas. ¡Hasta Chica sabia!

—bueno, te dejo solo para que sigas vigilando. ¡Hasta mañana!

Luego de decir eso, abrió completamente su pico, dejando ver la mandíbula del endoesqueleto, luego soltó un grito horrible, me asuste demasiado, cerré los ojos y me cubrí los oídos.

Al abrir los ojos Chica ya no estaba, trataba de regular mi respiración. ¡Qué puta!

Revise todas las cámaras, Chica estaba en el escenario junto con Freddy, Bonnie estaba en la cámara ''2B'' y Foxy… aun no salía de su cueva.

— Foxy…

La batería se había terminado, cuando escuche la música del toreador ya había sonado la alarma de las 6.

**6:00 a.m. (yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh!)**

Al salir de la oficina me encontré de nuevo al jefe, pero sin el guaria diurno

—buenos días Mike, ¿Qué tal tu noche?

—horrible, ¿Dónde está…?

— ¿Rick? Oh, pidió el día libre, su remplazo llegara en unos minutos

Al decir eso una chica entro corriendo al restaurante

— ¡lo siento! Me quede dormida

Se sonrojo al verme, yo la mire con mala cara. No me inspiraba confianza. Salí del establecimiento y me dirigí con tranquilidad a mi casa.

— ¡coño!

Grite al ver a cierta persona en la puerta de mi casa, la muy zorra se había quedado dormida en la puerta

* * *

**¡Siento la demora!**

**Sé que esto les sonara como excusa pero no pude escribir porque donde vivo está haciendo mucho frio y me duelen los dedos cuando escribo (no me pongo guantes porque no puedo escribir con ellos)**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: si, lo recordé justo cuando publique el capítulo. Lo siento. Es que estaba muy emocionada :3 **

**Danny: lo sé, pobre Mike xD. Muchas gracias por leer**

**Guest: gracias por tu review :3 **

**Karen: asdfghjklñ gracias! Y claro que la continuare**

**hasta luego**


	4. Chapter 4

—_tengo demasiado sueño como para lidiar con ella_

Pensé mientras sacaba las llaves de mi bolsillo, abrí la puerta y ella callo de espalda, despertando sobresaltada, me miro y antes de que dijera algo entre a mi departamento y cerré la puerta

— ¡Mike! Ábreme por favor

Escuchaba como golpeaba la puerta. Decidí no hacerle caso y me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme un café. Mientras el agua hervía encendí un cigarrillo y me lo termine rápidamente. Mientras encendía el segundo escuchaba como ella tocaba la puerta con más insistencia

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Grite desde la cocina, al acercarme a la puerta dispuesto a abrir cuando unos murmullos me dejaron paralizado

—_bueno, ya que insiste en ignorarme tendré que hacerlo_

¿Qué? ¿Hacer qué? ¡bah! Es una puta loca, mejor ni le hago caso. Me termine el segundo cigarrillo mientras me sentaba en el sofá

Aún tenía muchas dudas sobre esa pizzería, aunque no quiera ni recordarla tengo que saber que ocurrió en ese lugar. Lo único que sabía era que un animatrónico mordió a alguien en una fiesta de cumpleaños del año 1987. ¿Sería Foxy? No, él no podría haber sido…. Era el mejor con los niños. Contaba las mejores historias de piratas, tan buenas eran que los niños siempre se divertían estando con él.

Recuerdo cuando iba a verlo solo a él, podía quedarme días enteros escuchando sus historias, me las sabía todas de memoria.

¡no! Definitivamente estoy volviéndome loco…. No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta….

Me repetía eso cada vez que mi mente se desviaba a Foxy… es decir, ¡es un puto robot! ¿Cómo es posible que este enamorado de él? Suponiendo que este enamorado de él, claro. Porque en realidad no…. No.

Entre al baño dispuesto a bañarme con agua helada. Necesito pensar fríamente

—¡agh!

Grite al sentir el agua más fría que un hielo en contacto con mi piel. Al terminar me enrede una toalla en la cintura y salí a mi cuarto, ya que olvide traer ropa limpia. Al entrar y vestirme, vi que había una extraña nota sobre mi cama

''_sé que tienes miedo''_

_(Refrigerador)_

Un escalofrió me recorrió entero, rápidamente cerré la ventana. Baje con cuidado y me dirigí a la cocina, al acercarme al refrigerador vi una nota parecida

''_¿Por qué no nos dejas tranquilos?''_

_(baño)_

Mi respiración empezaba a ser más rápida, solo tenía un baño y no había visto nada raro, ¿acaso estaba aquí en este momento? Corrí al baño, justo en el espejo estaba la otra nota

''_no vuelvas a la pizzería, el sigue en ese lugar''_

_(Sala)_

¿Quién? Corrí hasta la sala, la nota estaba sobre el sillón, la tome y me senté a leerla

''_es enserio. No vuelvas a la pizzería, o yo mismo te matare''_

Esto es una estupidez, seguramente es esa chica.

**11:25 p.m.**

Me pase todo el día buscándola por mi departamento pero no la encontré. Al entrar a la pizzería note que el señor Fazbear estaba conversando muy animadamente con la nueva guardia, quien al verme se sonrojo… que rara

— ¡Ah! Qué bueno que llegas, estaba a punto de irme, tengo una cena importante con mi esposa. Con permiso

Se despidió, me dejo solo con esa chica, era algo extraña, tenía el mismo tono que yo, las mismas ojeras, delgadísima y con una mirada opaca, me miraba fijamente con un fuerte sonrojo

—hola, ¿se puede saber porque te sonrojas?

—hola, gusto en conocerte igual

Dijo con voz socarrona, sonreí al notar que fruncía el ceño

—disculpe, madame, mi nombre es Mike. ¿Puedo tener el honor de saber su nombre?

—mi nombre es Kelly. Y por tu primera pregunta, pues no lo sé. Me pasa siempre, supongo que soy penosa

Pude notar que no apartaba la mirada de los animatrónicos del escenario

—¿te dan miedo?

Pregunte, ella se giró a mirarme

—no, solo que… son algo misteriosos, ¿no crees? Bueno, hasta mañana. Buena suerte

Se despidió y salió de la pizzería

**12:00 a.m. (noche 4)**

Escuche el sonido del teléfono nuevamente

_''Hola, ¿hola? ¡Hey! Hey, wow, día 4. __Sabía que podías hacerlo._

—lo sé, ni yo me lo creo

_Eh, oye, escucha, no podré estar aquí para enviarte un mensaje de mañana. _

Me sobresalte al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta provenientes del mensaje

_H-Ha sido una mala noche aquí, para mí. Um, es-estoy un poco contento de que haya grabado estos mensajes para ti *aclara la garganta* uh, cuando lo hice._

Tenía un mal presentimiento

_Uh, bueno, hazme un favor. *golpes en la puerta* Tal vez en algún momento, uh, ¿podrías revisar el interior de los trajes? ¿En la habitación de atrás? *golpes en la puerta* Voy a tratar de aguantar hasta que alguien lo llegue. Tal vez no sea tan malo. *golpes en la puerta* Uh, siempre me pregunté qué hay en todas esas cabezas vacías de vuelta allí. Ya sabes.. *se escucha la música de Freddy*._

Mierda, lo habían atrapado

_Oh no.. *gemido* Oh no- *a continuación se escucha el grito de un animatrónico, presumiblemente Freddy*"_

Trague en seco al escuchar el final del mensaje. Revise rápidamente las cámaras, todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares, pero al fijar un poco mi vista, vi que Bonnie miraba fijamente la cámara. Al mirar mucho más detenidamente, pude ver un líquido rojo escurriendo por un lado de su boca, posiblemente sangre. Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para evitar posibles gritos, en un parpadeo ni Chica ni Bonnie estaban, Freddy miraba fijamente la cámara, cambie a ''Pirate Cove'' Foxy ni siquiera se había asomado. Podría ir a averiguar que pasaba con él, pero era demasiado peligroso

**Foxy**

—¡GRRR!

Gruñía mientras cerraba los ojos, Chica estaba frente a mí, mirándome fijamente

—capitán, tiene que comprender que ese chico se sintió nervioso, ¡mírenos! Hace tiempo que dejamos de ser humanos, somos animatrónicos.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Solo que… estoy confundido, marinera

— ¿confundido, capitán? ¡ah!

La sonrisa de Chica era contagiosa, pero no tenía idea de porque sonreía así

— ¡está enamorado, capitán!

**1:00 a.m.**

— marinera, creo que tanta pizza altera tus circuitos

Entre risas, ella lo vuelve a afirmar

— acéptelo, está muy claro… y adivine que

— ¿Qué?

Pregunte, levantando por fin mis orejas y mi parche. Chica se acercó a mi oreja, susurrando algo

—*susurrando* puede que el sienta lo mismo

— ¡ahhh!

Grite como cuando asusto a los guardias, Chica solo se sobresaltó un poco

—capitán, porque no lo comprueba por usted mismo, ¡vamos a la oficina!

Antes de que yo pusiera objeciones, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a arrastras

**Freddy**

— ¡no puedo creer que se asustara con ese truco tan viejo! Jajajaja

Reía Bonnie sin parar, ya que la noche anterior había guardado algo de kétchup (o cátsup) en una esquina del escenario, se lo puso en la boca para que el guardia creyera que era sangre, y talvez lo noto ya que dice Bonnie que cuando fue a molestarlo estaba más pálido de lo normal.

—Bonnie, es peligroso que lo asustes así, puede morir

—si señor

Dijo en un tono burlón

—además, ya habíamos hablado de eso, lo mantendremos con vida… por Foxy

Bonnie me miro muy molesto, se cruzó de brazos y se giró bruscamente

— aún no sé por qué le guardas aprecio, el mordió a Jeremy.

Trate de ignorar el escalofrió que me recorrió por el cuerpo al escuchar ese nombre, fruncí el ceño a tal punto que me incomodaba

— por eso mismo lo hice, si Foxy siente lo mismo por el nuevo guardia sé exactamente cómo se siente. Saber que los demás lo meterán en un traje, es insoportable… pero yo no pude hacer nada…

—aun así se salvó, es increíble que pudo contener mas animatrónicos, pero bueno, paso lo de la mordida del 87… cuyo protagonista fue Foxy

—no fue Foxy, tu propia novia te lo ha dicho, y aun así no le crees

— ¡NO ES MI NOVIA!

Grito, para dar media vuelta e irse al Backstage

**2:00 a.m.**

**Mike**

Bien, llevo 2 horas y no ha pasado nada fuera de lo nor… ¿Qué es…?

— ¿¡Foxy!?

Grite al ver al zorro pirata entrar por la puerta izquierda, su parche estaba levantado y tenía sus ojos brillantes, más de lo normal, fijos en los míos

— e-eh, h-hol-hola

Me había quedado mudo, pero sé que la última vez que nos vimos fui muy mezquino con él. Debo disculparme de algún modo

— h-hola. Foxy… quería disculparme por l-la ul-ulti-ultima vez que nos vimos…

— ¡ah! Si, bueno… fue mi culpa también, sé que estabas nervioso

— sí, algo.

Nos miramos fijamente, unos minutos, suficientes para sonrojarme, note como Foxy bajaba levemente las orejas, sonrojado igual. Aunque no se le notaba ya que él era rojo

— *susurrando* pss, pss, capitán, *normal* haga algo maldita sea!

Escuche detrás de Foxy, al asomarme un poco vi a Chica muy sonrojada, pero con el ceño fruncido. Suspire, pero fue Foxy quien cerró la puerta

— *golpes* ¡capitán! ¡Prometo cerrar los ojos cuando se besen!

Los dos nos sonrojamos a más no poder, esta vez sí que se notaba en la cara de Foxy. Quien para disimularlo se rasco la cabeza con su garfio, agachándose un poco en el acto

— ¡yar! No le hagas caso, come tanta pizza que seguramente sus cables estén llenos de queso

Reí incómodamente, sabiendo que Chica no se iría por nada

Foxy se acercó, colocando su garfio en mi mentón, levantándolo para que lo viera a los ojos, se acercaba cada vez más, mi respiración se aceleraba al igual que mi corazón y mi estómago se revolvía. Faltaba muy poco para que nuestros labios hicieran contacto…

— ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

—¡CALLATE!

Nos separamos de golpe al escuchar la risa de Bonnie y el grito de Chica, mi cara no podría estar más roja, la de Foxy contenía mucho enojo

— par de grumetes…. Pero no es suficiente para detenerme

Me giño el ojo, luego me tomo de la nuca, se acercó a mi oído y susurro algo

—_ahora vengo, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con ciertos grumetes_

Abrió la puerta y salió, dejándome sonrojado y muy, muy confundido

**3:00 a.m.**

Revise las cámaras, Foxy discutiendo con Chica, que se disculpaba por la interrupción, Bonnie en cambio no paraba de reír, posiblemente Chica le dijo algo, no lo sé, todo esto en la cámara ''2A'', reí vagamente, recordando lo pasado hace poco… ¡iba a besar a Foxy! Me di una bofetada, luego sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

— concéntrate, Mike. No vienes a coquetear, vienes a trabajar

Balbuceaba para mí mismo, mientras revisaba distraídamente las cámaras, tan distraídamente que no me había dado cuenta de algo, al ver la cámara donde estaban discutiendo, solo estaban Chica, algo cabizbaja, y Bonnie que estaba muy molesto, ¿Qué paso con Foxy?

**Foxy**

— ¡Chica!

Pude ver como se estremecía, ya que era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre con ese tono

— ¡lo siento, capitán! E-es que llego Bonnie y… ¡le tuve que decir!

— ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! P-per-perdona p-por interrumpir tu muestra de amor! HAHHAAHHA

Ni siquiera podía hablar bien por la risa

— ¡grrr! Al menos yo si pude declararme, ¡no como tú!

Paro de reír en seco

— ¿a qué te refieres?

Pregunto, molesto

—a que tú nunca le has demostrado a Chica tus sentimientos hacia ella

Chica se sonrojo, abriendo mucho los ojos y levantando las cejas, mientras que Bonnie mostraba una cara de muchísimo coraje

— ¡Mientes! ¡Igual que ese día!

Fruncí el ceño al recordarlo, todos me culpan a mí

—se los eh dicho muchas veces, ¡yo no fui! Fue Mangle, pero ella lo confundió, ¡fue un accidente!

—eres un estúpido mentiroso, si no, ¿Por qué ya no te arreglaron?

— no me arreglaron porque no había suficientes fondos, no porque fuera peligroso

— ¡me tienes arto!

Grito, antes de abalanzarse contra mí, me golpeaba en la cara, yo solo intentaba apartarlo, ya que no quería pelear, Chica intervino, apartándolo lejos

— ¡basta los dos!

—eres un idiota, ''capitán'', te tienes merecido ser un marginado, ¿a quién crees que vienen a ver los niños? ¡a nosotros! Tú ya no sirves, eres chatarra. La marioneta eligió bien al meter tu asquerosa alma en ese maltrecho cuerpo, ¡tú única misión es proteger a los niños! Y aun así, dejaste que él los matara!

Las imágenes de mi muerte llegaron a mi mente, al igual que cuando él asesino a 5 niños en mi cueva, ya no soy una persona, soy un monstruo. Un animatrónico que solo busca algo de aprecio, baje la mirada, junto con mi parque, camine hacia mi cueva, vacía al igual que yo

Al llegar, me senté como siempre, abrazando mis rodillas de frio metal y la cola cubriéndome la cara, al menos tenía algo de protección. No podía llorar, no es como si una maquina pudiera llorar, aunque sentí algo húmedo, al tocarlo pude ver que era un poco de líquido negro, que más da, posiblemente algo se oxido o me paso algo con los golpes de Bonnie

**4:00 a.m.**

—Capitán

Escuche la leve voz de Chica, pero no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a ese guardia, del cual no conocía su nombre

—largo, marinera. No quiero ver a nadie

Intente que mi voz no sonara tan lastimera, pero no lo conseguí

— ¿¡está llorando!?

— ¡no! Largo

Dije, sin descubrir mi cara, después de un tiempo se fue

**Mike**

No podía borrar esta tonta sonrisa de mi cara, aunque comenzaba a preguntarme donde estaría Foxy, revisaba la cámara de su ''Pirate Cove'' pero la cortina estaba cerrada, no me di cuenta de que Chica estaba en la puerta derecha, hasta que me gire y la vi. No supe si cerrarle la puerta o dejarla

— ¡tú! Tienes que venir, Bonnie le dijo muchísimas cosas horribles a Foxy, está en su cueva, llorando

Me levante rápidamente, salí corriendo, en poco tiempo llegue frente a la cortina morada con estrellas, pensé en llamarlo, pero al no escuchar nada, opte por entrar, procure no hacer ruido, pero al entrar Foxy levanto las orejas

— te dije que te fueras, Chica

— no soy Chica

Levanto la cabeza, sus ojos manchados de un líquido negro, su mirada opaca. Pude ver cómo le temblaban levemente las manos

—hola…

—…Mike, mi nombre es Mike

Me sonrió, me acerque, sentándome frente a él y lo abrasé, el dudo un instante, pero luego me devolvió el abrazo solo con su mano izquierda.

Estiro las piernas, me tomo con facilidad y me acomodo sentándome frente a el, con mis piernas rodee su cintura, nos miramos un largo tiempo, el cual aproveche para limpiarle las ''lágrimas''

Mientras le acariciaba el cabello el pasaba su garfio por mi espalda, provocándome escalofríos

— ¿me dirás que te pasa?

—primero dime porque viniste

—bueno, te espere, pero al ver que no venias me preocupe, luego Chica entro a la oficina y me dijo que estabas mal

Vi como bajaba la mirada

—bueno, nada importante

Dijo feliz, aunque yo sabía que mentía, lo abrasé y recargue la cabeza en su pecho

—dime la verdad

Dio un suspiro, luego puso su mano en mi cabello, alborotándolo, aunque no me importo, nunca me peino

—ellos… se apagaron… el los apago. C-cuando estaba dando un show, él hombre, el mismo que nos engañó… apago a otros 5 niños, prácticamente frente a mi… y no pude hacer nada.

—por eso ya no te repararon, eso paso después de la mordida del 87, ¿no?

—sí, todo mundo creyó que fui yo, pero el único que sabe quién fue es Fazbear, el dueño. Solo que no se lo dijo a nadie, por eso todos creyeron que fui yo

Al sentir que temblaba, lo apreté más a mí

— ¿fue Mangle?

—sí, pero ella estaba muy confundida, no debieron desecharla

—tranquilo, Foxy. No es tu culpa, ese hombre del que hablas es un asesino…

—era

Me corrigió, luego la llamada de esta noche me llego a la mente, cierto, ya lo habían asesinado

—era un asesino, no podías evitarlo. Son cosas que pasan sin que no puedas hacer nada

Asintió, me separe un poco de él, había vuelto a llorar, le limpie las lágrimas lo mejor que pude, ya que ese extraño liquido era muy pegajoso

—lo siento, recordé mi muerte

Sentí un horrible escalofrió al escuchar eso, no pude evitar abrazarlo más fuerte

—tranquilo, marinero. Ya han pasado años de eso

Me separo de él. Nos miramos a los ojos, se acercó a mí, con su garfio levanto mi mentón, nos acercamos lentamente, hasta que por fin nos besamos, era un beso inexperto, ya que seguramente sería su primer beso, pasamos un largo tiempo, hasta que nos tuvimos que separar

**5:00 a.m.**

Volvimos a besarnos, pase mis manos por su cabello, mientras que Foxy metía su garfio debajo de mi camiseta, me retorcí, ya que el metal estaba muy frio

—¡mh!

Gemí dentro del beso, cosa que Foxy no pasó desapercibida, se separó de mí inmediatamente

— ¡lo siento! ¿Te lastime? ¿Dónde?

Dijo, tocándome la espalda

—no, no gemí de dolor…

— ¡ah! Gemiste de placer, ¿no?

Dijo felizmente, me sonroje muchísimo

—eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas, claro que siempre estas lindo, pero sonrojado más

Sonreí, nunca me habían dicho nada igual, aunque claro, nadie se comparaba con él.

—Foxy, te quiero

Después de decir eso, me cubrí la cara con las manos, Foxy me las quito y me miro con una gran sonrisa

— ¿en serio?

— nunca te mentiría

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande

—yo también te quiero, Mike

Y después de decir eso, nos volvimos a besar

**Bonnie**

Esto era una mierda, me pase de idiota con Fox, merezco morir. ¡Todo por envidia! Lo envidiaba porque en menos tiempo ya casi tenia a quien quería a su lado, en cambio yo, que no puedo decirle lo que siento a Chica, porque sé que solo me ve como un amigo.

Tengo que ir a disculparme, me dirigí a la Pirate Cove, que tenía las cortinas entre abiertas, asome un poco la cabeza, vi al guardia sobre Foxy, que estaban besándose, me aparte rápidamente, sonrojado. Será mejor que me valla de aquí

Al llegar al escenario salude a Freddy, que estaba muy ocupado revisando un objeto extraño que un niño había olvidado

— ¿has visto a Chica?

Me pregunto, distraído

— después de pelearme con Fox, no. No la eh visto

Dejo el extraño objeto en forma de cubo con muchos cuadritos de colores dispersos para verme fijamente

Después de contarle lo ocurrido me miro como se mira a un bicho raro

— ¿estás loco? Bastante ha sufrido ya echándose la culpa de lo que hizo el hombre morado en su cueva, y vas y lo culpas de todo lo demás

Baje las orejas y la mirada, ser regañado por Freddy era muy malo

—quería ir a disculparme, pero estaba con el guardia, y no quise molestar mas

— bueno, mañana te podrás disculpar, ahora ponte en tu lugar, falta poco para las 6

**Mike**

— te veo mañana, Mike. Ya casi son las 6

Nos despedimos con un beso leve, volví a la oficina, justo cuando me senté sonó la alarma

**6:00 a.m. (yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh!)**

Salí de la oficina, justo para ver entrar a Kelly

— eres muy puntual, niña

— sí, ya que no duermo me aburro y vengo temprano

—yo tampoco duermo, en fin, hasta mañana

Qué raro que no me encontré al señor Fazbear, digo, es el dueño. En fin, al llegar a casa abrí la puerta y encendí la luz, lo que vi en la pared me sorprendió

En letras moradas, escrito en mayúscula la palabra

''ITS ME!''

* * *

**Siento el retraso del capítulo, para remediarlo les traigo este cap muy interesante y largo**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: seeee es que Chica tiene un lado fujoshi**

**Feriol: asdfghjkl siento el retraso del cap :o no volverá a pasar**

**nicoleschmidt23henderson: muchas gracias por seguir dos de mis obras**

**neko uchiha x3: seguro este cap te gusta mucho, lo hice especialmente por tu review**

**Nos leemos luego!**

**Próxima actualización: lunes 20 de abril del 2015**


End file.
